1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a wheeled storage carrier and in particular directs itself to a wheeled cooler which may be easily transported across a base surface whether the base surface is planar or non-planar. In particular, this invention directs itself to a wheeled cooler having an open top housing within which there are releasably received wheel members 12. More in particular, the wheel members 12 are releasably captured within opposing sidewalls of the open top housing in a tongue in groove coupling relation. Still further, this invention directs itself to a wheeled cooler where the wheel members may easily be removed and are held in constrainment in both a longitudinal, transverse and vertical direction with respect to the open top housing. Still further, this invention directs itself to a wheeled cooler which allows for storage of articles external to the wheeled cooler and includes a strap member which may be releasably secured to a frontal wall of the wheeled cooler for ease of rotatable transport across a base surface. Still further, this invention directs itself to a wheeled cooler including an open top housing and a cover member which is releasably securable to the open top housing to maintain confinement of articles stored within the wheeled cooler. Still further, this invention directs itself to a wheeled cooler which includes easily removable and insertable wheel members where the wheel members have a particular contour and size relationship to allow the wheel members to be easily and simply rotatably transported across a base surface which may be planar, non-planar or formed of particulate material such as sand.
2. Prior Art
Wheeled coolers and carriers in general are well known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,034,472; 2,317,871; 2,883,73; 3,591,194; 4,164,853; 4,550,931; 4,724,681; 4,846,493; 4,873,841; 4,932,677; 4,976,448; 5,169,164; 5,184,477; and, 5,228,706.
Some prior art portable, wheeled coolers such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,681 include a container member having a releasable enclosure lid member mounted thereon. However, the wheel members are supported on respective ends of a shaft which do not provide for the releasable mechanism of the subject invention concept to allow both removability and insertability in the manner described by the subject system.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,931 direct themselves to wheeled containers. Such include an upwardly open base receptacle having a cover lid with an axle extending transversely across the receptacle. However, such does not provide for the individual insertability and removability of the wheel members as provided in the subject invention system.
Still other prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,841 are directed to portable coolers where the cooler includes a cooler compartment having an axle aperture formed in a lower portion of one end of the receptacle with an axle disposed in the axle aperture. A pair of wheels are rotatably mounted on the axle and secured thereto by wheel nuts. However, such prior art once again does not provide for the individual insertability and removability mechanisms for individual wheel members as is provided in the subject invention concept.